A polycarbonate resin is prepared by condensation polymerization of an aromatic diol monomer such as bisphenol A, or a carbonate precursor such as phosgene, has superior impact strength, dimensional stability, weather resistance, transparency and the like, and is widely utilized in a variety of applications including exterior materials of electronic and electric products, automobile parts, constructional materials and optical parts.
Research in which two aromatic diols having different structures are copolymerized to introduce units having different structures into a main chain of polycarbonate and thereby obtain desired physical properties is underway in order to apply the polycarbonate resin to more various fields.
In particular, addition of a UV stabilizer such as benzotriazole as an additive of the polycarbonate resin was suggested in order to provide a polycarbonate resin having weather resistance. However, the UV stabilizer improves weather resistance of the polycarbonate resin, but disadvantageously deteriorates mechanical properties thereof.